


Bounty Blues

by three_days_late



Series: The Bounty Chronicles [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Nakamaship, all that good stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 05:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14465601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/three_days_late/pseuds/three_days_late
Summary: Sanji was just trying to make lunch, but it seems Luffy and the others have a little surprise for their cook.





	Bounty Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that popped into my head after reading Chapter 903.

Sanji entered the kitchen to find the rest of the ship huddled over something at the table. Usopp's art supplies were scattered across the table and Luffy had a marker in his hand, so he thought it best to intervene before something got permanently damaged.

"What are you up to?" he said as he approached them.

Chopper and Carrot threw themselves on top of the table. Luffy startled and quickly shoved the marker behind his ear, leaving black lines across his face. Brook and Nami leaned forward, resting their elbows on the table to block Chopper and Carrot.

"Nothing," Nami smiled sweetly at him.

He believed her, of course, Nami never did anything wrong, but the other four were acting suspicious enough for him to raise an eyebrow, "Okay?"

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Luffy asked, "You should go back on deck! Captain's orders!"

"I was going to make lunch," Sanji said as he shrugged and turned towards the door, "But if you don't want to eat, that's fine."

"No wait comeback! I want lunch!" Luffy whined.

"I wanna eat!" Carrot cried as she rolled over onto her side, "Please come back!"

"Comeback Sanji!" Chopper cried too, still facedown on the table.

Sanji turned back to face them, eyes wide as he said,"The captain has ordered me to the deck, how am I supposed to stay and cook?"

"Okay, you can stay," Luffy said as he pointed to the other side of the bar, "But you can't leave from behind there, got it? Captain's new orders."

"Fine, fine," he waved them off as he went over to the refrigerator and pulled out what he needed for lunch, "Just don't get any of that ink on my table."

"We're being careful," Luffy said as he took the marker from behind his ear and went to put it down on the table tip first.

Nami intercepted his arm before it hit the table and snatched the marker away, "I'll keep an eye on them."

"Thank you, Nami," Sanji smiled and turned around, "Your intelligence and kindness knows no bounds!"

Brook and Carrot threw themselves over the table as Luffy shouted, "No peeking! Turn back around!"

"Alright," he rolled his eyes and did just that, "What's the big deal anyway?"

"It's a surprise," Luffy said.

Sanji shook his head, muttering a quick, "Whatever," and began prepping for lunch.

As he chopped vegetables for the soup, some of their conversation drifted from the table into his ear.

"Just let me write it," Nami said, "Your handwriting is atrocious."

"But it was my idea," Luffy said, "I wanna do it."

"Can mine go first?" Chopper asked.

"I'm the captain, so mine goes first," Luffy responded, "But yours can go second."

"Should we include Franky's?" Brook asked.

"Wait, Franky has one too?" Luffy laughed, "Yeah, what is it?"

"I wanna write mine!" Carrot said, "Can I write mine?"

"You only have one," Chopper said, "You don't have a second to give."

"So? I may only have one but it's a good one. I wanna give it to him too."

"You're making a mess," Nami said with a sigh, "Just let me finish it."

"Fine," Luffy said with a huff.

"Lunch is ready," Sanji said as he dished out the soup and put on the finishing touches to the sandwiches, "But I can't serve it if I can't turn around."

"Just a second," Luffy said, "We're almost done."

Sanji waited, hearing a pen scratching on a paper before Luffy shouted, "Okay okay we're done!"

Sanji grabbed the dishes, two on each arm and one on his head, and brought them to the table. He placed them in front of his friends one by one, his eyes darting between their mischievous grins as he set the final one down in front of Luffy, who had his hands hidden behind his back..

"So," Sanji said as he took a step back and lit his cigarette, "What's with the secret project?"

Their grins grew wider.

"Here," Luffy brought his hands forward and presented Sanji with a piece of paper, "We fixed it."

Sanji blinked as he took the paper and was surprised to see his own face staring back at him. It was his bounty poster, the new one with the 330,000,000 berri reward, but the name 'Vinsmoke' had been covered over with black ink. Instead scrawled above it in Luffy's messy handwriting were the names 'Monkey D. Tony Tony.' Below it, in Nami's flawless script, were the names 'Carrot Roronoa Cutty Nico.'

"We know you don't like your family name," Luffy said, his grin spreading from ear to ear, "So we gave you all of ours instead."

"Well, Zoro, Franky, and Robin aren't actually here to say so," Brook added, "But we're sure they wouldn't mind."

"'Monkey D. Tony Tony Carrot Roronoa Cutty Nico Sanji,'" he recited, his face breaking out in a grin, "It's quite a mouthful."

"Yeah," Carrot said, bouncing in her seat, "But do you like it?"

He looked up from the poster at the smiling faces of his friends, "I love it. It's a great name."

Everyone around the table cheered as they started digging in to their food. Sanji gently tucked the bounty poster into his breast pocket as he went to get his own plate and join them at the table.

As he sat down, Nami leaned in and said to him, "Once we get our hands on another one, I can fix it up properly. That way you can hang up something that doesn't look like a five year old scribbled all over it."

Sanji smiled at her, "That's alright, Nami," and looked around the table, at his friends laughing, goofing off, having a good time while enjoying the food he prepared just for them.

He pat his breast pocket and felt the bounty poster within, "It's perfect the way it is."


End file.
